Mystery in the making
by annabritt47
Summary: It's been three years sense Beca Mitchell join Chloe and Aubrey along with the rest of the Bella's and what you say it's been the best three years ever but will it become more? With some stemily, and jaubry along the way
1. Chapter 1

Bree can I talk to you it's kinda important?

Right now is not a good time Chloe I really need to study for this test. My dad always said "if your not going to give it your all then don't bother trying"

Aubrey I am serious about this. Chloe said with a serious but shy face.

Okay fine but not for long I can tell that this is bothering you are playing with your rings.

Thanks Bree, please let me finish before you talk. Okay?

Deal? She said in a questionable voice.

Okay, so you know how me and Beca have become well rather close lately? Well she has been acting different in a good way. God is it good I want it to be more, more then just friends. I want to be "with" her.

Chlo... Is she even into uh well girls?

Yes, well no, I don't know but it feels right. I wanted your and the rest of the Bella's help asking her out.

What! Chloe I don't think that's a good idea what if she says no?

Bree she won't, but will you help everyone else has already said yes already.

Fine! But don't think If she says no I won't rip those ear monstrosities right out.

Alright up next is Emily Junk.

Hi my name is Emily and all I want to say before I start is my life long dream has been to be part of the Bella's anyways I am going to start now.

Everyone was in oz over Emily's performance. Stacie was drooling over the freshman.

Okay I am sure we all agree that Emily is definitely in the group. Stacie said inbetween drools. There was a lot of yes coming from all of the Bella's.

Emily I am happy to tell you that you are our newest member of the bardan Bella's! Everyone started cheering and clapping as Emily came and joined them in the rows. Of course Stacie had made fat Amy to move so Emily could sit by her.

After about five minutes of talking Beca finally realized Chloe left and that they had one last person left who she didn't remember.

Does anyone know where Chloe went?

I think she went to the bathroom?

Okay, anyways are last addition is Emma Lee!

A beautiful looking red head walk on stage backwards. She didn't state her name or anything she just snapped and the music started playing. Beca face lit up when she heard the song and look for Chloe but she was no where to be found. When she realized that Emma Lee was Chloe she started laughing and covered her face. Chloe motioned everyone to join her on stage. As Beca was about to get Aubrey pushed her down with one word "stay". After titanium was done playing all the Bella's ran backstage and around to the back of the auditorium, once they finally reached Beca they were all laughing. Chloe came running from the front while the Bella's were distracting her

So how'd you like it Beca asked Stacie as she felt a tap in her shoulder.

Beca knew who it was right away, after she didn't see her favorite redhead in front of her.

Beca looked forward to see Chloe smiling like a little girl who just got a puppy.

I loved it Chloe!

Okay, now hush I have a question for you. Will you do me the honor of being my amazing cute DJ girlfriend?

All the Bella's were cheering and yelling and cheering while waiting for beca's answer.

All Beca said was uhh...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took me so long to upload I didn't have internet and I had horrible writer's block everything i wrote sounded horrible. I am going to try very hard to get next chapter out sooner than this one did but it might not becuase I start school.

All Beca said was uhhh… then there was a pause.

The once happy redheads face dropped with fear when Beca said uh. As the sad read head started to turn away with tears in her eyes on the verge of rolling down her check, Beca jump up in a heartbeat once she realized what Chloe was thinking. Beca without even hesitating turned Chloe right around and gave her a passionate kiss on her beautiful lips.( which Chloe gladly excepted) After breaking apart due to need of oxygen; all Beca could say was HELL YES I would love to be your smoking hot, short DJ girlfriend! Everybody was yelling and cheering as the new couple hugged and kissed again.

*couch couch* Beale you're lucky your little alternative girl said yes other wise the three of us would have a problem a very big problem might I add. Said Bree and of course she was the first to speak up.

Okay Bree calm down. How could anybody in their right mind ever say no to Chloe. Well I mean besides you but even that's rare.

Okay guys not that additions are over who wants to go out and get some lunch? Stated Chloe.

There was echo's or sure's and yes's coming from all the Bells.

They all decided that that they would go Olive Garden for lunch. They were there for about 3 hours just talking about everything. Before Beca had said goodbye, she asked all the Bella's if they wanted to sing a song before the leave. Amy was the first to speak " HELL yes twig bitches" earning laughs from everyone. We all started singing what we all knew would happen. Beside lily she started to sing some random song that was in another language until she found out what she was doing

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted

Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted

Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe

And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife

So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.

Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)

You say sorry just for show (hey)

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)

Mhmmm

If you love like that blood runs cold

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love (mad love)

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

(Hey)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

All the Bella's said good bye to each other beside a few. Of course being Chloe and Beca and Stacie decided that she wanted to show Emily around campus And possibly some of her favorite stores.

Emily want to go see the best store ever!

Sure I would love to but may I ask what is called?

I would say yes but then I would have to kill you, I think you don't want that plus I don't want to kill you.

Aww thanks that so sweet.

"TAXI" Stacie yelled practically in Emily's ear. Out of nowhere like five started pulling over.

Wow you're taking me somewhere that is kind of far away I am guessing? May I at least ask if this place is expensive I am still paying for my books and dorm room plus food so I don't have a lot of extra cash to spend.

No don't worry it's not to expensive at all and it's only like a two blocks away, I really just don't want to walk my feet hurt.

Emily and Stacie both started laughing once Stacie took her shoes off the second they got in the cab.

I have an idea that will help with money. Stated Stacie.

And what would that be?

What if you move into… was all she said before the freshman cut her off.

Stacie I am not into girls. She lied.

Hey Emily calm down I wasn't applying that you were I was going to say, why don't you come movie into the Bella's house with some of us girls. We bought a house with a championship money after we one the first ICCA and a lot of us live there instead of dorms. I mean you don't have to but to save money and everything. Plus not all of us live there anyways Chloe, lily, Ashley and Jessica are the only ones who don't the rest of us all do. That's all I was going to say sorry if I frightened you at all.

Omg I am so sorry I just got scared and in high school people thought I was gay but I am not. I really didn't want anything to start here because I mean this is where you get a fresh start and really start life. Now that I know what you were going to say I would love to come live with you and all the Bella's.

STACIE PERSPECTIVE

I was crushed when I heard Emily say she was straight. The second I laid eyes on her I had fell in love but now I don't think I will ever get the chance. To tell the amazing beautiful freshman how I feel. Crap now my eyes are watering and she is going to realize.

Stacie what's wrong your eyes are watering so bad that you're about to start crying.

Oh haha I just got something in my eyes like dirt or something weird. Which wasn't a total lie. I got a shiver in my spine as Emily grabbed my face to get the "thing' out of my eye. Thanks Em I said and gave the freshman a hug. Alright lets go get you all packed up, and ready to move.

Shouldnt we tell the rest of the Bella's that I am moving in? Hello no i say laughing we are going to let it be a surprise for everybody.


	3. author note

Hey guys sorry I haven't been active schools been very hard this year and I keep getting horrible writers block and I was wondering if you guys could help me? I was wondering what you guys might want considering your the ones reading I want you guys to be happy! I have plans for later in the story I just need help getting there! Please leave a coming and help me and I will try my hardest to get more out as soon as I can!


End file.
